Greatest Fan Of Your Life
by OrganizedMess
Summary: Vaughn finally confronts Sydney about his feelings, but getting an unsuspected reaction instead. Songfic :)


Title: Greatest Fan of your Life  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Nicki D. TinyDancer786@hanson.net  
  
Credit: All Characters and everything belongs to the genius J.J. Abrams and Bad Robot. Nothing is mine.  
  
Description: Vaughn finally confronts Sydney about his feelings, but getting an unsuspected reaction instead. Songfic (  
  
Suggestion: If you have the song download or own the cd, I suggest listen to "I'll be" by Edwin McCain.  
  
* The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful/Stop me and steal my breath/ Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky/Never revealing their depth *  
  
Vaughn glanced at his alarm clock sitting next to his bed; it was 2:34 in the morning. He had spent the last couple hours tossing and turning. Trying every remedy in the book from warm milk to reading a book. Nothing worked; nothing could get the image of Sydney out of his head. Her beautiful brown hair, those soft brown eyes. He sighed as these images flowed into his head. His arms ached to just hold her, to roll his fingers around in her hair. To stare into those eyes, not worrying if SD-6 or CIA was watching them. These feelings he has covered up for so long. Now, they could not stop resurfacing. He sat up in his gray silk bed sheets and looked at the phone that sat next to his bed, 'This is driving me crazy,' he thought to himself, 'Should I tell her? Should I risk everything and tell her how I feels?' He grabbed the phone and paused for a moment. 'Was this worth it?' He took a deep breath and dialed a very familiar number. It rang a few times until someone picked up.  
  
"Hello," a groggy voice spoke into the receiver, Vaughn hesitated for a moment. What was he doing? "Hello," the voice spoke again, with irritation scattered in it.  
  
"Joey's Pizza?" he said, covering his anticipation with a groggy accent. There was silence on the phone for a moment. Vaughn felt as if the constant beating of his heart filled the void, loud enough for even her to hear.  
  
"Wrong Number," she said and hung up the phone. Vaughn heard the click and looked down at the phone.  
  
"Now or never," he whispered as he put down the phone. He got up and dressed himself in his usual work uniform and quickly left his house to go to the warehouse. Rehearsing what he was going to say to her over and over in his head.  
  
* Tell me that we belong together/Dress it up with the trappings of love/I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips/ Instead of the gallows of heartache/that hang from above *  
  
As Vaughn was driving to the warehouse, Sydney laid her head back down, her mind full of curiosity of what he needed to discuss with her. They just had a meeting earlier that day. Deciding it wasn't worth the effort to change it regular clothes, she got out of bed and pulled her slippers on. Grabbing her car keys, she got in her car and left without waking Francie up. As she drove down the street she noticed little raindrops that fell onto her car. She always despised the rain, it was always depressing to her. The drops became heavier as she pulled outside of the warehouse, she quickly ran inside to escape the drops. As she traveled more deeply into the warehouse, she noticed one single light on. Soon she found Vaughn sitting on a crate waiting for her.  
  
* I'll be your cryin' shoulder/I'll be love suicide/I'll be better when I'm older/I'll be the greatest fan of your life *  
  
"Hey," she said with a yawn escaping her mouth, "What's up?" she asked sitting across from him another crate.  
  
"Hey," he said, "Did I wake you up?" he asked looking her up and down. She was wearing a large black shirt with flannel pajama bottoms. Even with her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail, she was unbelievably sexy to him. "Yea, but its okay. Is there something wrong?" she asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"Actually there is," he said standing up. He wanted to kick himself, he wasn't ready. He had enough guts to disarm bombs and to head into danger, but not enough to tell her how he felt. His head continued to scream 'Protocol! Protocol!' but his heart was louder, screaming 'hold her, love her, protect her!'  
  
* Rain falls angry on the tin roof /as we lie awake in my bed/You're my Survival, you're my living proof /my love is alive and not dead*  
  
"I just wanted," he said but paused, he looked down at her, "I - I," he stuttered, 'God, why is this so hard?' he asked himself. He got done on one knee in front of Sydney, taking her hands into his. "Sydney, I know I shouldn't feel this way. But its so hard for me not to. Every time you come back from a mission, and your bruised and bloody. It hurts me. It hurts me to see you in pain. It hurts me to see you cry. I want to be more then just your handler, more then just your friend." He said, watching closely of her reaction.  
  
"No," she said softly. Images of Danny in the park proposing to her flashed constantly in her head. This couldn't happen, not again, not ever.  
  
* Tell me that we belong together/Dress it up in the trappings of love/I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips/Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above *  
  
"Vaughn, I can't ." she said, tears fighting their way to her eyes. A hurt look grew in Vaughn's eyes.  
  
"Damn it! Why? Why can't you allow yourself to fall for me?" he protested, standing up.  
  
"Because ." she said, looking up at him. Those eyes, those beautiful green eyes. The ones she looked to for comfort. She wanted more then anything to love him; she would give anything to love him, "Because I don't want you to end up like Danny." She told him. She continued to look at him, her heart began to break. The hurt that twisted into his face was unbearable for her to watch, "I have to go," she said standing up.  
  
"Please don't" Vaughn said, grabbing her shoulder. She shook free of his grip and ran out to her car. "Sydney," he yelled, only hearing his echo in return. As he watched her run out of sight, he sat down on the crate again. 'What have I done?' he asked himself, 'How am I going to make this better?'  
  
* I'll be your cryin' shoulder/I'll be love suicide/I'll be better when I'm older/I'll be the greatest fan of your life *  
  
Sydney reached her car and saw her keys inside, she reached to pull the door open and only found it to be locked. She tried again, but got the same result. She pounded on her car window. The rain continuing to poor down on her, drenching every bone in her body. She couldn't call Francie nor Will at this time in the morning. She began to walk to find the nearest pay phone to call a cab but found there was none near by. She continued walk, letting Vaughn's confession soak into her bones along with the rain. He loved her, he honestly loved her. But why? They both had terribly dangerous lives. Risking their lives for their nation. It would be against the CIA protocol. 'Why was he taking such a risk?' Sydney asked, he reminded her so much of Danny. The way he was so dedicated to his job, the way he told how he felt. Not afraid of embarrassing himself. Tears fell down her cheek as it mixed with the rain. "Sydney!" a voice yelled from behind. She turned and found Vaughn behind her, standing in the rain.  
  
* I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead/Tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing you said *  
  
"Sydney," Vaughn yelled, running towards her. He was not going to let her go, he wasn't going to let her run off this time. He stopped only a few feet in front of her. She was even beautiful soaking wet. He couldn't take it anymore. He took a step forward and cupped her face, pausing for a moment to see a reaction. When he got nothing in return, his lips crashed onto hers. This time Sydney didn't fight back, she melted in his touch. Allowed herself to have a moment of bliss. Not caring who was watching, she let herself enjoy this moment.  
  
I'll be your cryin' shoulder/I'll be love suicide/I'll be better when I'm older/I'll be the greatest fan of your life*  
  
After what seemed like forever they finally parted, smiles on both their faces, "I've waited so long to do that," Vaughn whispered, his lips only centimeters from Sydney's lips.  
  
"Me too," she said, now ignoring the rain that seemed to never end. She was safe now, safe in Vaughn's arms. She felt like nothing in the world could tear them apart.  
  
"Sydney, I want you to know something. I know you've been through a lot of things in your life. With your father, your mother, Sloane, Danny, everything. No matter what happens, I want you to know. I'll always be there for you, no matter what," He said before he closed the distance between them with another kiss. Finally she felt whole, that void in her heart had been filled. 


End file.
